1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of supplying circuit components, such as electric-circuit or electronic-circuit components, and a feeder for feeding circuit components.
2. Related Art Statement
Japanese Patent Application laid open for inspection purposes under Publication No. 6(1994)-232596 discloses a feeder which lines up circuit components in bulk, into an array of components on a component-carry surface of an endless belt, and moves the belt, thereby feeding and supplying the components. This circuit-component feeder includes a storing box which stores the circuit components; a component-take pipe whose upper end portion projects into an inside space of the storing box and which is moved up and down so that the components stored in the box fall into the component-take pipe; and a component-feed pipe which is connected to the component-take pipe and which feeds the components onto the component-carry surface of the endless belt. When the endless belt is driven and the component-carry surface is moved, the circuit components are fed forward so that the leading one of the components is stopped by a stopper. The stopper is moved by a stopper moving device to its operative position where the stopper stops the forward movement of the leading component and to its inoperative position away from the operative position. When the circuit components are fed by the endless belt, the stopper has been moved to its operative position. After the leading component is stopped by the stopper, a suction nozzle sucks the leading component, the stopper is retracted to its inoperative position, and the suction nozzle lifts up the component from the component-carry surface of the belt. Since the stopper has been retracted away from the leading component, the component is not sandwiched between the stopper and the following or second component and accordingly the suction nozzle can easily pick up the leading component.
However, the prior feeder needs the stopper moving device which moves the stopper to its operative and inoperative positions, and accordingly the construction of the feeder is complex and the production cost of the same is high.